


I’ll take you deep in the forest (pun intended)

by HedgehogWrites



Series: Draco’s eventful days [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Chases, Consensual, Dom Harry Potter, Edging, Forest Sex, Hide and Seek, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rape Roleplay, Safewords, Smut, an adult version of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogWrites/pseuds/HedgehogWrites
Summary: In which Draco is running and Harry catches him, only to leave him on edge for quite some time.Do you know the feeling when you're being chased in a dream? The fluttering feeling in your stomach when you wake, aroused and half hard? Well, this was nothing like that, Draco decided while hiding behind a tree, trying real hard to adjust his breathing. It was way more uncomfortable in real life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Draco’s eventful days [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328282
Comments: 16
Kudos: 179





	I’ll take you deep in the forest (pun intended)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, dear readers, for choosing a forest chase! It came out a bit less dreamlike than I intended, because Draco had other plans and Harry had to talk about consent in the middle of their play. A lot of smut follows, don’t worry :). I hope you’re happy with it! If you have a request, please let me know in the comments. If it strikes my muse, I’ll write it.
> 
> The foursome is also in the make, but I think Draco and Harry need a bit more fluff first, before plunging in another rape role play. Give the man some time to heal :). 
> 
> This fic is a consensual non-con rape roleplay between two consenting adults. Did I emphasize enough on the consent part? They use safewords and signals, and also have a deep trust between them. If you think rape or violence might trigger you, please skip this fic!

Do you know the feeling when you're being chased in a dream? The fluttering feeling in your stomach when you wake, aroused and half hard? Well, this was nothing like that, Draco decided while hiding behind a tree, trying real hard to adjust his breathing. It was way more uncomfortable in real life.

‘Dra-cooo. I know you’re there. Hiding is futile.’ He hears Harry’s voice. Thank Merlin, it is coming from a great distance. He hasn’t found him. Yet.

As quiet as he can, Draco tiptoes to he next tree. If he could only reach the outskirts of the forest, he’ll be free. ‘Fuck’, he mutters under his breath, while walking through a thorny bush. It hurts. His arm is bleeding, crimson drops falling to the ground. Silently he keeps on walking, his feet padding the soft moss.

‘Draco. Dray. Draykins. Please show yourself. I’m not going to hurt you, love.’ Harry’s feigning a sweet voice. Next he will get threatening, Draco knows. But this time, he won’t get caught.

‘I know you’re here.’ Harry’s voice has gotten closer. He can’t see him. The bloody bastard must’ve put on his invisibility cloak. Cheater.

‘If you don’t show your face within five seconds, I’ll punish you.’ 

You’ll punish me anyway! Draco thinks. Anticipation sending a shiver down his spine.

‘You know what I’m capable of, love’. The voice has gotten darker. Of course Draco knows exactly what Harry is capable of. He quickens his pace. A stupid decision, because he steps on a twig. A crack reverberates through the otherwise very eerie and quiet forest. He hears footsteps coming his way. Draco decides to make a dash for it. Unfortunately, he steps into a hole and twists his ankle. Shit. He must’ve sprained it. It hurts like hell. He hears Harry closing the distance as he tries to get up. 

Ouch. It’s really painful. As he looks down, he sees his ankle is twisted in an odd angle. So much for it being sprained. Broken, it is then. Sighing, he resigns and flops back down, waiting for the inevitable. A large part of him is looking forward to it.

‘Red!’ Harry’s voice is clear and very normal, as he plops into view from nowhere.

‘Fuck, Harry. Don’t safe word out on my account. I’m perfectly able to make my own fucking decisions, you sodding Saviour spoilsport.’ Draco bites at him. His eyes dart around, looking for a sturdy stick to use as a makeshift crutch. He finds one and reaches for it.

Harry’s eyes darken. ‘What makes you think I safe worded for you? Draco, love, you still have a lot to learn. I’m not willing to finish our play when you’re hurting.’

This elicits a dark chuckle from Draco. He tries to get up. ‘You hurt me all the time. You get off on it. I get off on it. No big deal.’ His face distorts when he puts pressure on his ankle.

‘That is different. When I hurt you intentionally, I know what I’m doing and know when I’ve gone too far. This time you need medical aid, okay? Your ankle wound looks severe.’

‘Whatever.’ The crutch is rickety, but it’s holding up his weight. Carefully he starts stumbling out of the forest, but of course the crutch breaks. So much for fucking sturdy wood. He missteps and lands on his already swollen ankle. ‘Fuck’. Tears well up in his eyes, but he keeps on limping. He can do this without support.

‘Draco.’

‘No.’

‘Draco.’

He decides not to answer. Limping takes up all his energy.

‘Draco, get your arse back here.’ Harry’s voice leaves no room for debate. Draco stills.

‘No. I’m going to get fucking medical aid, as you so kindly suggested. If you want my arse that fucking badly, come and get it. Or just come fuck it in St. Mungo’s. See if I care.’ He hears Harry get up.

Not fair, Draco thinks. He has struggled for what feels like forever to stagger the few meters he has traveled. Harry crosses the distance in mere seconds. He puts his hand on Draco’s shoulder and swirls him around.

‘You sit down, right now.’ Harry presses him down angrily. With no energy left, Draco lets him, his face showing the pain he’s in. Harry’s voice is suddenly kinder, more understanding.

‘Draco, we’ve discussed our safe words. You can get out of every scenario you want with one word. The same goes for me. Safe wording out means an emergency brake. No questions asked. Just a full stop. We are clear about that, right?’ Draco nods.

‘Then why are you so upset?’ Harry asks.

‘I...’ Draco sighs. He’s not sure how to put this in words. ‘I... Why did you stop?’

Harry looks like he wants to counter the question, but decides against it. ‘I’m the one that hurts you, Draco. Not some freaking rabbit hole. Because you can stop me at any time. A rabbit hole doesn’t listen to safe words.’ A small grin ghosts over Draco’s face. ‘I’m also the one that looks after you, cares for you. I’m not like all those fuckers who abused you.’ Draco looks at him defiantly. Harry knows how much he hates when he is considerate. 

‘Right now, I’m telling you it’s enough. That ankle is seriously broken and needs to be healed, or it can leave a permanent injury. I don’t want that. And I know you don’t want that either.’ Harry strokes his hair. ‘I care for you, precious. How come you are so mad at me?’

‘I... I’m not mad.’

‘You’re not?’

‘No, you fucking idiot. I’m disappointed. I really like this scenario and want you to take me by force. I was ready for getting hurt, I have been aroused ever since you proposed this fucking role play, okay? When I stepped into that hole, all I could think about was you taking advantage of it. Pinning me down to the ground. Pressing your thumb on the sore spot and making me- aaaah’ Draco can’t finish his sentence. 

Harry’s eyes are dark. ‘Like this?’ His thumb applies even more pressure to the throbbing spot on his ankle. Draco moans. He must be out of his mind, but with the pain comes arousal. He sees spots, but he’s not sure if they’re from the dizzying speed his blood is streaming to his hardening cock, or from the agony in his ankle.

Harry looks at him intensely. ‘You know I’m a senior auror and I can heal your ankle quite expertly? So we can finish our game? I can do it here, but I’m no healer. The spot will remain a sore one. A very sore one. It will hurt when pressured.’ His eyes are almost black, a tiny slither of green still visible.

Draco swallows. He is too aroused to talk, so he just nods. Harry flicks his wand in intricate patterns, mumbling spells he has never heard before. He feels his bone regrowing, feels his ankle straightening up. The pain subsides. ‘Liar.’ Draco spits at him angrily. 

‘Am I, now?’ Harry squeezes his bone. Draco feels the pain returning in an instant and grunts through gritted teeth. Harry looks at him darkly. Draco’s stomach flutters with want.

‘You should’ve thought about calling me such a nasty name. I am not a liar. I think I should punish you for your foul mouth’. 

‘Oh please, don’t. I’ll be good from now on.’ Draco mock-begs with a lopsided grin.

‘As much as I like you begging, it is too late for remorse. What’s your safe word?’

‘Red.’

‘Safe signals?’

‘Two taps with foot or hand in quick succession.’

‘Remember to use them if it gets too much.’ Harry replies as he twists this thumb on Draco’s ankle bone. Draco yelps. ‘You have 20 seconds. Make good use of them’. Harry closes his eyes as Draco gets up and makes a dash for it. Seconds later he finds himself in the forest once again, his heart pounding and his head filled with anticipation. If only he could reach the outskirts of the forest, he’ll be safe. Luckily, his ankle still hurts, so he’s not as quick as he usually is. Draco smiles at his own thought.

‘16, 17, 18’.

He is running in the opposite direction of the forest border, because Harry surely won’t be expecting that. Only flaw in his logic? The edge of the forest is much farther away. Fuck. Draco’s feet screech to a halt.

‘19, 20. Ready or not, here I come!’ Harry singsongs with a deranged cheeriness. Draco’s heart is hammering in his chest. He has to make his way back. Has to hide. He turns around and starts running again. His sides start burning. Hearing Harry coming his way, he abruptly changes direction.

‘Where are you, Draco dear?’ Harry’s voice sounds borderline insane. He knows it’s not real, but it’s frightening as fuck anyways. Draco feels his legs cramp up and his ankle is throbbing, both are burning from the effort running takes. He has to take a break.

‘If you show yourself now, I’ll be considerate. I won’t force you.’ 

Yeah, sure. Draco grins. As the stinging in his sides becomes too much, he has to halt. He bends over wheezing, his hands resting on his knees. His breathing is raggedly, his body shaking from the effort it takes to fill his lungs. He resists the urge to cough up phlegm. His heart is thundering. Harry’s voice sounds closer.

‘When I find you, and find you I will, I‘ll fuck you, dear Draco. Fuck you into the ground. Whether you want it or not.’

He hides behind a tree. Trying to control his breathing, he feels the sturdy tree behind his back, grounding him. He realizes he doesn’t hear anything anymore. Suddenly the suspension gets too much and Draco peeks around the tree. He sees a glimpse of Harry, back towards him. Harry seems to have heard something and swirls around. As stung by a bee, Draco retreats. Fuck.

He hears Harry’s footsteps nearing. Damn, he’s close! Draco presses himself closer to the bark of the tree.

‘You can’t hide from me, Draco.’ A shuffling noise comes from close by. Draco tries to make himself smaller as he hears Harry’s footsteps on the other side of the tree. He holds his breath, which proves to be extremely difficult if you’re still panting from the run before.

‘I’m gonna fiiiiiiind you.’ Harry circles the tree slowly, his fingertips tracing the bark. Draco follows his movements, as quiet as he can, keeping the tree between them. ‘Imagine what I could do to you. Hmm? Nobody’s here. No one can hear you scream. Nobody would believe you if you told them what I’m going to do.’

Harry stills. So Draco does too. ‘I will open up that arse of yours and stick my cock in. I will fuck you until you see stars.’ Suddenly Harry peeks around the tree. ‘Found you.’ A devilish grin forms on his lips. 

Fuck! He sprints away. He hears Harry’s footsteps nearing as he makes a dash for the border. Of course he’s too slow, with his ankle still hurting, and he feels Harry closing in. He runs into a clearing. The light filters in through the trees, shining in bright rays on a patch of daisies. I looks soft.

Suddenly the ground is being pulled from under him, as Harry tackles him in a move a professional muggle rugby player would be jealous of. He swirls around as Harry pins him to the ground.

‘Don’t ever think you can outrun me. You’re mine and I’m entitled to do with you as I please.’ Harry presses a violent kiss on his lips. Draco tries to kick him in the balls with his knee, but Harry deflects, looking furious. For a second Draco is scared. Harry notices instantaneously, his face softening.

‘Green?’ Harry looks at him, concerned head cocked to the side. ‘You know you can stop me at any time, right?’ 

‘I know, Har. And I will. Okay? Green.’

‘Okay.’ He looks at Draco with a lopsided grin. Draco feels Harry’s hard on and knows he’s just as far gone as he is himself. ‘I won’t hold back then.’

‘Please, don’t.’ Draco replies.

‘Begging already?’

Draco snorts. Harry returns his smile. ‘Now back into character, Mr. Malfoy. I didn’t come here to talk about daisies, but to fuck you right into them.’ Draco’s breath hitches. Fuck, he wants this.

‘What will I do with you?’ Harry holds both his hands above his head, using only one of his own. Draco struggles to get free, but Harry is too strong. His other hand reaches down and pulls down Draco’s trousers. Deciding it’s too slow, he hauls Draco up and binds Draco’s hands to a nearby tree with a wordless spell. Unable to move his hands, Draco kicks at Harry. Harry glares at him as he catches his leg. His thumb lingers over the sore spot on his ankle. Looking Draco in the eye, he forcefully presses it. Draco groans, his eyes rolling backwards. Harry drops his leg.

‘You will obey me.’ 

‘Never!’ Draco stares back defiantly, slightly tilting his chin. Harry grabs Draco’s hair and pulls back. Draco moans as Harry licks a stripe in his neck, finishing with a bite. Draco’s cock is so fucking hard, it feels like its ready to burst right out of his boxers.

‘Look at you. Begging for it.’ Harry kneads Draco’s cock as he clashes his lips with Draco’s. The kiss is aggressive and forceful. Harry returns to pulling down Draco’s trousers. Too easy, Draco thinks, I have to resist. He spits at Harry’s face and looks at him with as much challenge he can muster. 

‘Bloody hell. You really shouldn’t have done that.’ Harry’s eyes glint dangerously as he wipes the spit away. Harry raises his hand. Draco holds his breath. He studies Draco’s face, seeing his own dilated pupils reflected there. ‘Green?’ ‘Green.’

Harry hits him in the face. Hard. Draco moans as his lip splits. He feels the stinging pain settle in his cock. Harry readjusts the spell, and suddenly Draco’s hands are way above his head. He almost has to tiptoe to stay upright.

‘Is that all you’ve got?’ Draco spits a bit of blood while shouting. ‘Restraining me with a spell? You’re too weak to hold back a poofter with your bare hands? Boy Wonder has lost his touch. Our savior nothing but a weak fucker.’ He glares provocatively.

Harry crowds in and presses him flush against the tree. He bites his neck hard, using the moment Draco groans to force his tongue in. The kiss feels like a struggle. Harry grinds his hips against Draco’s. The friction is bloody fucktastic, Draco thinks as he tilts his head back, until it thumps the tree. He moans into Harry’s mouth.

They break the kiss, panting. Harry leans his forehead against Draco’s. Too tender, Draco thinks. Need more overpowering. He stomps his foot down on Harry’s. Harry swears and hits Draco again. A trickle of blood slides down his chin. Draco closes his eyes in pleasure.

‘Turn around.’ Harry’s voice is low and dangerous.

‘No.’ He opens his eyes, regaining eye contact.

‘Turn around. NOW.’

‘Go fuck yourself.’ 

‘Oh no. No, no, no.’ Harry shakes his head with a sad smirk. ‘Draco, I will be the fucking you. Not myself.’ He grabs Draco’s wrists, still tied high above his head, his other hand holding down his hips. He twists Draco around, and gives the rope a little more slack. He fists Draco’s hair and forces his head against the tree. His face scrapes the bark. Harry breathes in his ear. ‘I could’ve made this pleasurable for you. But you choose to defy me.’ He bites down Draco’s neck again, sucking and grazing it. He feels his skin bruising.

Harry kicks Draco’s legs apart and spells them to the ground. He vanishes his clothes. His fingers search out Draco’s hole and find the butt plug they agreed on beforehand. ‘Such an eager slut.’ Harry presses the plug in deeper and twists it. Draco moans. He feels Harry take his cock out of his jeans and slick it. He removes the plug. It makes a small sucking noise. His arse feels empty. Harry holds Draco’s head against the tree while sliding his cock into Draco’s already stretched out hole. He starts pounding him without warning. Draco groans, gyrating his hips against the tree to find friction.

‘Don’t you dare come, Draco.’ Harry whispers in his ear. He moans.

The pounding intensifies. Harry’s close, he can tell. He feels Harry’s thrusts become slower, uneven, before he hears him groaning in his ear. ‘Bloody hell. So good.’ He almost stops moving, the thrusts slow and deep. Harry grunts as he pushes in one last time. Draco feels him shudder and pant. Harry removes his cock and lets go of Draco’s hair.

‘Fuck, Harry. That was so fucking arousing.’ Draco moans, his own cock leaking with anticipation.

‘Oh yeah. It still is.’ Draco looks over his shoulder, arms remaining tied above his head. He watches Harry clean himself up, a devilish grin on his lips. What the?

Harry closes the distance. He rubs his half flaccid cock over Draco’s legs and lower back and presses his body flush to Draco’s. ‘You will have to earn this orgasm. Let’s see how long I can keep you on edge.’ He whispers in Draco’s ear.

‘Fuuuuuuck.’ Draco’s voice comes out rough, his cock jumps up embarrassingly fast.

Harry strokes his cock in languid movements. Draco feels his balls swell. Harry stops. Draco gasps. When his cock softens a bit, Harry starts stroking again, licking stripes on Draco’s back and biting it. 

‘God, so close.’ He moans. Harry stops. ‘Fuck you, Harry.’ Harry bares his teeth in a downright filthy grin. He keeps stroking and stopping, stroking and stopping, sometimes squeezing the head of Draco’s cock right before he comes. He keeps him on the brink of an orgasm. Draco thinks he’s never felt the urge to come this badly in his life. ‘Fuck, Har. I can’t take it anymore.’ He is a panting, shivering, sweaty mess, hair stuck to his forehead, arms sore from being tied above his head. He doesn’t give a shit. The need to come is all compassing, the adrenaline drowning out all discomfort. 

‘Safeword out.’

Draco doesn’t. 

‘Green?’

‘Green.’ He manages to tell him in a hoarse whisper. He feels Harry smile against his back. He also feels his cock swelling between his arsecheeks. He pushes his arse backwards, hoping Harry will take the hint. Harry slides in, his hole still open and slick from Harry’s come. Draco moans. ‘Yellow.’ 

Harry immediately starts stroking him again, while pounding inside him. ‘Green?’ ‘Green. Don’t stop.’ Harry starts hitting his prostate. Draco whimpers. His body is shaking from exertion. Harry holds him up with one arm as he keeps on stroking him, his virtuous fingers flying over his cock. Draco sees stars as he starts feeling his pent-up release build up. His body stills. ‘Oooooh- fuck’, he sobs as wave after wave of semen pour out of his cock, splattering the tree and his stomach. The pleasure is overwhelming. He feels his cheeks get wet and realizes he’s crying. His legs give in, leaving him hanging by his arms, still trembling from a mind blowing orgasm. He thinks Harry comes too, but he’s not sure, as he passes out.

Draco wakes up in Harry’s bed. He feels sore and bruised. Just as he likes it. His hair smells fresh and feels fluffy. As if it’s been washed. He blushes a bit. Did Harry wash his whole body? He does smell like Harry’s soap. He looks up and sees Harry sitting next to him on a chair, putting down the book he was reading. ‘Good, you’re awake. How are you feeling?’

‘Like a train ran over me.’

Harry looks intensely at him. ‘Are you alright?’

He smirks. ‘Fuck, Harry. Do you need to ask? I feel so fucking recharged. And sore. Wanna do it again?’ Draco’s eyes twinkle mischievously 

Harry gets up and sits next to him on the bed. ‘As much as I’m tempted by your offer, your body needs time to heal. I had a great time though. You were so strong, so in control. Telling me when to stop. I’m extremely proud of you.’ He presses a kiss on the corner of Draco’s lips. 

‘Now, eat.’ Harry picks up a bowl of noodle soup from under a stasis spell. Draco lifts his arms, but pain sears through. ‘Uh-uh’ Harry tuts, as he swats his hand away with the spoon. ‘I’m taking care of you.’ He strokes his hair, kisses his forehead and feeds him soup. Hot, spicy noodles slither down his throat. Spoon by spoon, Draco feels warmer and even more loved. He smiles a soft smile. Harry returns it, his eyes sparkling. 

Harry moves the bowl and lies next to Draco on the bed. He snuggles against Draco and wraps his arms around him protectively. He sighs content, resting his head into the crook of Harry’s neck. ‘Sleep, love. You need it.’ He feels a soft kiss on his hair before he sinks into a deep, much needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What would you like to happen next? Our boys need some fluff to equalize all the violence ;).


End file.
